1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic damping elastic or rubber bearing of a type which includes an internal tube, an external tube located at some radial distance from the internal tube, and a rubber spring element disposed between the internal and external tubes. The rubber spring element includes chambers which are filled with damping fluid and connected hydraulically to one another by means of throttle passages. The preferred chambers which are bounded exclusively by the rubber spring are formed and are externally sealed, whereby at least two chambers are connected to one another by means of a passage having at least one valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes rubber bearings, such as those disclosed in European Laid Open Pat. Application No. 234,966 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,389. Such rubber bearings can comprise an internal tube, an external tube located some distance from the internal tube, and a rubber piece inserted therebetween. However, in the area of the chambers, the rubber part is outwardly designed only as a seal, and is thereby subjected to tensile forces in operation. This area cannot be used as a bearing spring, and is not capable of travelling great distances in the radial direction.
All of the above-mentioned patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.